Prompt 40: Comforter
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gaster buys a comforter for Frisk's bed, not knowing that his niece has done the same for him. :) Tickles inside! :)


**Wow! I haven't done one of these in a while. :) **

**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Prompt 40: Comforter**

**(Frisk and Gaster; platonic pairing)**

Gaster opened the door and glanced around the house, finding it empty. "Good," he said to himself as he entered, lugging a rather heavy bag on his arm. He had found a cute comforter on sale at the store and it had a design of stars and hearts on it that were done in neon colors. He had instantly known Frisk would like it and seeing there was time before the child returned home from school, he started the washing machine so that the comforter would be ready for that evening.

An hour later, it was washed and dried and he had just placed it on Frisk's bed when the door opened and he heard the child call out.

Frisk opened the door to the skeleton brother's house, where she was staying for a bit while her mother and father, Toriel and Asgore, were away in some major cities speaking with city officials. "I'm home!" She called out.

Gaster came out with a smile. "Hello, young one," he said, going down the stairs.

The child's face lit up at seeing her favorite scientist uncle and she ran up to him with her arms outstretched. Chuckling, he opened up his arms and caught the child in a warm hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, happy to see him.

"How was school today, little one?" The scientist asked her.

"It was okay," she replied. "The bullies tried to corner me again, but the teacher and principal caught them this time and sent them to detention."

"Good," he said, not liking that bullies were bothering his favorite niece, but he was glad the teacher and principal had taken care of it.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Gaster opened it to find a delivery person standing there and the man smiled. "Hello, I have a delivery for a Mr. Gaster," he said.

"I am him," Gaster said, though he was confused. "But, I don't recall ordering anything."

Frisk giggled. "I did, Uncle Gaster," she said with a smile as she looked at the delivery man and grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "I'm happy to help out someone who decided to use her allowance to buy a gift for her uncle."

That caught Gaster's attention and he looked at Frisk, who just giggled as the delivery man handed the skeleton the package. "If you'll just sign here please, sir?" He asked politely, holding out a clipboard that held a delivery form.

The skeleton signed the form. "Thank you," he said politely before the delivery man left and Gaster looked at Frisk, who was still giggling. "Alright, now. What's this all about?" He asked with a smile, which told Frisk he was curious about what the delivery person had said.

She giggled again. "You have to open it to see," she said.

Chuckling, he decided to play along and summoned a few ghostly hands, one of them getting a box cutter and opening the box. A rather large thing was inside and Gaster was curious as he pulled it out before realizing what it was.

It was a comforter that was a rich purple in color, just like his magic. It was a simple design, but looked warm. His face must have showed his surprise, because Frisk smiled as she came over. "It's a comforter for your bed," she said. "I noticed when your new bed was delivered a few months ago, it didn't have a comforter, so I've been saving up my allowance to buy you one."

Gaster felt tears come to his eyes, touched by his niece's generosity and unselfishness. He had been sleeping on the couch in the lab and had bought himself a bed a few months ago when Toriel insisted that he should have a proper bed, but it hadn't come with sheets, a comforter, or blankets. Toriel had gone out and bought him a couple sets of sheets while Sans and Papyrus had bought him blankets. Now, his niece has bought him a comforter.

He turned to the child, smiling at her. "Frisk...thank you," he said. "What did I do to deserve such a thoughtful niece?"

She giggled and hugged him. "You've been my uncle ever since we got free of the Underground and you're always there for me," she said before her grin grew. "Plus, I wanted to know if you were ticklish."

Before he could even process that last statement, the child attacked, wiggling her fingers into his underarms. A deep laugh escaped the skeleton and he fell down, but the child pounced again and giggled, tickling his underarms again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHISK! LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHITTLE ONE! THAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHICKLES!" He pleaded, but another guffaw of laughter escaped him as Frisk began tickling his ribs. When she got right were his upper ribs were, he froze, tickle paralysis taking over as he laughed his hardest.

The child giggled. "Your ribs are ticklish like Dunkle Sans'!" She said happily as she kept tickling him.

He laughed before feeling her start tickling his stomach, which thankfully didn't make him go into tickle paralysis and gave him the chance to playfully grab the ten-year-old girl and lift her up into the air as if they were playing 'airplane'. She giggled as he took a moment to catch his breath before looking up at her with a grin.

"I see a cute little tummy that's just begging for some tickles," he said as he sat up, setting her in his lap as he moved her shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage, exposing her stomach. Giggling, she grabbed his hands, but let out a squeak when his fingers playfully poked her ribs, to which she tried to protect her ribs and left her stomach exposed to a tickle attack.

Gaster chuckled and summoned some extra ghost hands, two of which lightly tickled the child's neck, making her squeak some more while another one tickled her stomach, making her laughter burst out of her as her tickle spot was tickled.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The skeleton cooed as he tickled her belly button with one finger, making her laughter grow as she squirmed to get away, squealing when he decided to blow raspberries into her stomach, raspberries that gave way to gentle, playful munches.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAT!" Frisk managed to say through her laughter, squealing when Gaster began gently nibbling around her belly button.

"My, my. What a delicious little tummy! Just the perfect snack for a hungry tickle monster," the scientist skeleton said teasingly before blowing a big raspberry onto the child's belly button.

The cutest squeal left Frisk's mouth as she squirmed to get away from her uncle's mischievous, tickling hands, but just as she was about to slide off his lap and to the carpet, he caught her and gently pulled her back so that she was again in his lap. She giggled at that before coughing a little.

That told Gaster his niece had reached her limit and he stopped the tickle torture, gently scooping her up into his arms and letting her rest her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back to help her regain her breath. Some giggles still escaped Frisk's mouth as she calmed down, making the skeleton smile. He loved hearing her laughter and giggles as they filled him with joy, something he had missed when being trapped in the void. But when Frisk had found him and found a way to save him, joy became a constant emotion in his life, especially with the young girl, who was not only his favorite niece, but also the one who saved him. If it hadn't been for her, the barrier would have never been broken and he wouldn't have been reunited with his brothers.

The skeleton stood up then, holding the child to him and she giggled, hugging him. "Do you like your new comforter, Uncle Gaster?" She asked.

"Yes, I do, Frisk," he said, gently tweaking her nose in affection, which made her giggle. "And now, I have a surprise for you too."

She perked up as he carried her to her room and opened the door, letting the child gaze around before her eyes fell on her bed and her face lit up at seeing the new comforter.

Gaster chuckled at seeing his niece's face light up, which told him she loved her new comforter. "I thought of you when I saw it," he admitted.

Frisk hugged him happily. "I love it, Uncle Gaster," she said, kissing his cheek cutely.

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead in affection. "Well, do you have any homework?" He asked.

"A little," she said. "I've got a science test tomorrow. Would you quiz me for it, please, Uncle?"

"Of course," he replied, setting her down so she could grab her science book while he put his new comforter in the wash, smiling fondly at it.

He was so lucky to have such a wonderful niece like Frisk.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
